


Hungry for a touch

by Fabiane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just Your Typical Tuesday Night, Light Bondage, Loki Does Not Mind At All, M/M, Peter is a Sex Addict, Smut, not so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiane/pseuds/Fabiane
Summary: Peter is a busy teenager. When he finally gets a week off school, he has to join the Avengers' teambuilding activities. After an unusually long abstinence sex is the only thing on his mind, and he decides anyone would do, ambushing the first person who walks by his door at night.To his surprise, it's Loki.“Sex is just not the kind of outcome one would expect when being caught breaking into a place where the one is not supposed to be.”





	Hungry for a touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so um.. this is the first thing I write in English so if you notice any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them! Thanks in advance <3
> 
> I wrote this using a memo app on my phone during a 5 hour train ride. I want to apologize to the old lady who sat next to me for being a weird passenger! I just had to do it to 'em, you know?

Peter was desperate. As the whole being-accepted-as-an-Avenger process continued, of course he had to get familiar with the team. In other worlds, this was exactly the team-building bullshit he frowned upon his whole life. Every day he had to talk to the rest of the Avengers together, revealing not only his strengths and weaknesses, but also personal information. And that field contained shards he would rather keep to himself. 

It was only the second night he was spending at the Avengers compound out of town, but it felt like weeks since the last time he... 

Well, there were other contributing factors to his lack of free time. School kept him busy during the day, and with his Spider-Man activities in the evenings, he rarely had time for his other hobbies. Especially a certain one. 

Peter couldn't even remember when was the last time he felt someone's hands caressing his skin, someone's mouth on his neck, sucking and biting and making him crazy, let alone someone moving inside of him. Or at least the sweet, sweet buzzing of one of the toys he kept hidden in his bedroom. In his bedroom in the flat he shared with his aunt and which was so painfully far away from this place.   
This week originally seemed like the perfect opportunity for him to find someone to meet up. Aunt May was gone on a business trip of some sort and school was closed because the water pipes broke and had to be repaired immediately. And while he was certainly delighted to be here with the Avengers, Peter knew he will not be able to stay composed if it continues like this. And since he can't just sneak out at night like he did at home (he tried to get out the day before but was stopped by FRIDAY - apparently Mr. Stark has installed some kind of protection to keep him from running away), he decided that he will have to fuck one of the Avengers. And while it was seemingly a logical conclusion, the realization would inevitably be complicated. 

He tried looking at each of the Avengers separately, imagining what sex would be like with each of them, but he knew he will not be able to choose just like that. He also realized he couldn’t just casually walk to someone and ask for sex, because none of the Avengers would probably agree to do something fishy with a minor. So, if he wants to fuck someone, he will have to do trick them into it somehow. Which is why he’s spending the night squatting by the wall next to the open door to his bedroom, intending to grab the first person that walks around. But so far, no luck. 

Peter still haven't lost his hope, though. He felt too tired to even stay awake but knew he would go completely bonkers if he had to spend one more day playing some stupid team-building games without any action at all. Masturbation was completely insufficient, even if he sneaked into a bathroom to do it multiple times each day. It relieved the tension for a short while, but spending time playing with the Avengers and seeing them running around half naked, everyone taller than he was, and most importantly muscular and sweaty, like they were colourful candies in a shop window and he was a hungry little kid staring and drooling but knowing he could never really put any of them in his mouth.

Peter was so lost in thoughts he almost didn't notice the faint sound coming from the hallway. When he finally did, his heart stopped for a second. It must be footsteps! Someone is definitely walking in his direction, slowly and quietly. 

Peter's heartrate increased steadily as he glared into the darkness, trying to pinpoint the exact best moment to catch- he quickly reached out into the hallway and felt soft fabric in his hand, so he squeezed it and jerked towards himself. His attack caught the walker out of guard and caused him to fall flat on the floor with a loud thud.   
Peter backed off and finally looked at his prey, illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the window. The person slowly raised their head, causing their black hair to fall from their face, and revealing two emerald green eyes glaring at Peter angrily. 

"Are you... Loki?" Peter gasped. He has heard stories about Thor's mischievous younger brother, but never actually met him in person.   
"What the.. Who are you? You are just a kid," Loki whispered, trying to compose himself. There was no more anger in his face as it was replaced by apparent confusion. He seemed to be still trying not to be heard, though. 

"I am Spi- Peter Parker. I am a... guest here. Nice to meet you. What are you doing, sneaking around here at 2am? How did you even get inside?" 

Peter spoke in a louder voice than before, maybe a little too loud and a bit squeaky for a change, which seemed to scare Loki. He was probably here not-so-officially. For a few seconds, Peter wondered how the god managed to sneak past FRIDAY but decided to leave questioning for later and for now, to try and use his guess for his benefits. Loki kept quiet, still laying on the floor, seemingly lifeless apart from his glistening eyes, sort of resembling a lost puppy which doesn't know what to do next. 

Peter knelt next to Loki and whispered: "I will not tell anyone you were here, if you do something for me." 

Now the intruder seemed even more confused. Has the kid not been warned not to speak to Loki, not to deal with Loki? Has he not been told that Loki is dangerous and should be feared? 

Truth is Peter was told all of that. While Thor insisted that Loki has joined them and swore not to cause any more trouble, Mr. Stark thought he should be avoided nonetheless, and spent literal ages lecturing Peter about his wicked manners. But caution had to step aside when he was this horny. And seeing this gorgeous god laying on the floor, seemingly powerless and at Peter's mercy, was making him hard already. 

Finally, Loki spoke again.  
"What do you want me to do?" he sigted, and even if it was only a question out of curiosity, Peter knew he had won. His guess was right, Loki really hoped to come unnoticed and would do what Peter wants him to do, if the boy promises not to tell anyone about his presence in the compound. Peter could barely hide his smug face. This was exactly what he needed right now. 

He rose to his feet, extending a hand to Loki, who took it (even if reluctantly) and got up as well. He was so much taller than Peter that the boy had to tilt his head back to see his face. He was still holding Loki's hand, squeezing it softly then placing it on the god's chest. 

"Could you please get the top layers off?" he asked Loki. 

"What?" Loki seemed perplexed by the character of Peter's request and stood still for a short minute. Then, without another word, removed his cape and an armour-like vest that he was wearing. Peter stopped him there and continued undressing him himself. He slowly undid all the leather thongs on Loki's shirt and let it slide down from his shoulders onto the ground. He caressed the god's chest slowly, already overwhelmed by lust for his perfect body. And even though he felt like he could spend eons just touching Loki's alabaster skin, which was god-so-soft and also kind of cold, he knew he can't take it slow today. He quickly took off his own shirt and pressed himself to Loki's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and inhaling his smell. After a while, he felt Loki's hands caressing his back gently. 

His erection, still trapped in his pyjama pants, could not have come unnoticed by Loki, yet Peter was unsure about how to continue. When it came to sex, he rarely had to start the thing himself and was used to just being thrown on any bed, couch, armchair, table, rug or anything else available in the vicinity and attacked wildly by his partner. But now there was a man who might not be so willing to fuck him senseless, who might not even like the sight of him or the idea of them joining their bodies together, and Peter might have to force him, or at least to initiate the sex himself. The idea of someone being forced to fuck him made his thoughts fuzzy. 

"Loki," he whispered, "you are so beautiful." The height difference made him feel Loki's heartbeat on his face, Loki's stomach raising with shorth breaths on his chest, and on his own stomach, Loki's crotch, where nothing much seemed to be happening. 

"Don't you like me?" Peter asked desperately, separating them so that he could see Loki's face. "Don't you... want me? Am I not up to your standards? Or maybe too young for you?" 

"I was never one to care about age," Loki whispered, emphasizing on every word. “Sex is just not the kind of outcome one would expect when being caught breaking into a place where one is not supposed to be. I must admit you took me by surprise. But I am more than open to the idea of it.”

Peter felt relieved. He suppressed all the additional thoughts and just put his hands onto Loki's cheeks and pulled his head down for a kiss. The soft tickle of Loki's breath before their lips joined together sent shivers up his spine, then immediately came the feeling on another mouth on his and he was already weak in his knees, holding onto Loki's shoulders trying not to fall down. Peter opened his mouth and Loki sent his tongue to explore it, hugging Peter tightly as to support him. He quickly bit Peter's lower lip before breaking their contact. Peter was already a hot piping mess, gasping for air as he clung to Loki, desperate for every touch. 

“Get on the bed.”

Peter backed slowly until his calves hit the mattress, he sat down and waited like a good boy, but Loki pushed him down roughly and started pulling on his pants. Peter raised his hips to help him get them off, his boxers following short after. Loki stared at Peter's dick with a smirk on his face. “You seem really excited right there, young man,” he whispered, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Peter's lips, moving his hands up his sides in the process. Peter whimpered under his touch. His mind was fuzzy and cloudy, his body hot and weak, longing for support of another's hands. Loki slowly mapped the boy's skin with his fingers, softly biting the skin on his neck then blowing at the bruises. 

Peter gasped loudly when one of Loki's hands reached his already leaking cock and gave it a gentle stroke. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed more and needed it now.  
“Loki!” he cried out, catching his breath. “Just- ah! Just fuck me already! We can do the foreplay afterwards!” 

Loki laughed and raised his head again, bringing it closer to Peter's face, the he spoke softly. “Are you really sure you can handle me without thorough preparation? I am certainly not like any mortal you might have had in your bed before.”

Peter raised his hands and pulled Loki down for another sloppy kiss. “I have never been surer of anything in my life. I need you now, I want you to take me. Please, Loki!” He swallowed down his last sentence about him having prepared himself multiple times that day. 

Loki slowly pulled Peter's knees apart and positioned himself between the boy's legs. 

“Pretty,” he muttered, brushing his lips against Peter's cock, making the young whimper again and rock his hips against him. “So needy. I will give you just what you want tonight.”  
He pressed a finger slick with something Peter did not recognize inside of Peter slowly, painfully slowly, but added second one right away and then third. Peter was shaking and almost kicked the god's head, but Loki caught his leg and moved his fingers around it. Suddenly a strip of leather-like texture appeared just beneath the knee on each of Peter’s legs, holding them up and bent so that Loki could access his rear more easily. Peter tugged at his magical restraints, connected to nothing yet firm enough to not let him move an inch. He let himself be distracted by them and stopped watching the god's action for a while. 

The pressure of Loki's cock on his entrance took him by surprise. He almost screamed as the god pushed inside of him all at once. 

“Hush, sweetling, this is only the beginning.”

Loki's whispers echoed in Peter's head, took his thinking away and left him a shaking mess, arching his back and begging for more. 

He waited a short while, wanting to give Peter some time to get accustomed to the new sensation. It was really just seconds. Then he started moving slowly, in and out, just an inch at a time, building up the pace. Peter wanted to grab Loki's shoulders, but found out his hands were tied up above his head. 

He's certainly had a few partners but never tried bondage before. The new sensation of being restrained was quite a thrill itself. 

Loki picked up a pace a bit faster than what Peter was used to, making him moan louder and louder. He no longer cared if anyone hears or comes to check on him. Maybe being seen like this would make him even more aroused. 

He pressed his head into the mattress, mouth opened by another loud moan, when Loki pushed even deeper into him, acting even rougher and sending sparks into his head every time he hit his prostate. Peter cried out in pain when Loki bit his thigh, and raised his head to look, only to see the god's face flushed as well, panting heavily with his eyes only barely open, a sight so arousing he could make it his phone wallpaper and stare at it every day. 

"More!" Peter screamed, hooked on the pain mixing with all the pleasure he was receiving. His stomach was slowly filling with butterflies high on speed, the built-up pleasure reaching its maximum capacity. He felt his ass tighten as he came hard, staining both his and Loki's stomachs.

Peter was still shaking with the strongest orgasm he has ever felt, slowly coming down from its heights, only to find Loki starting to move again. He was not done with him just yet. Peter suddenly got all fidgety, whimpering like crazy from the overstimulation, tears leaking from his eyes. He felt Loki's cock even more now, the thrusts got shorter and faster, with Loki aiming straight at Peter's prostate instead of going all the way in. Loki seemed eager to hear all the noises that being on the edge between pain and pleasure caused the boy to make. His skin got too sensitive to be nibbled at, but Loki did so anyway, causing Peter to scream loudly each time he felt the god's teeth in his flesh. 

Loki bent closer to Peter and then laid on him, only moving his hips. Peter was actually happy to feel the god's cool skin pressed onto his own overheating body, cooling him down a bit. He raised his head and pressed a soft kiss on Loki's neck, then bit the same spot and sucked on to it. Loki was already moaning too, his thrusts getting more and more uncoordinated. Loki bit into his shoulder as he came in Peter with heavy moaning, collapsing on the boy short after. Loki's back was raising with shallow breaths. 

Peter suddenly realized the spell was gone and he could move his hands and legs again, so he wrapped them around Loki to hold him close. The room fell silent, but the echoes of their moans and all the wet, squelching noises still filled Peter's mind. When Loki calmed down a bit, he raised his head and studied Peter's face closely. He could hardly believe how stunning he was, his features too beautiful for a mere mortal, and with his cheeks still flushed and tear-stained and his lips swollen from all the kissing and biting, Peter looked like a masterpiece, like a doll made just for him. And Loki sure intended to keep it. 

"What?" Peter asked with a grin. 

"Just wondering if you are still interested in performing the foreplay, as you claimed you would be," Loki said, grinning at him as well. Peter chuckled and nodded a few times, getting excited again.   
"I am always in for anything of the sort."

Loki raised up on his elbows and slowly pulled his already limp cock out of Peter, making the young whine again. He proceeded to replace it with two of his fingers. Peter gasped for air and closed his eyes as a new wave of pleasure hit his brain like high tide. He could feel his cock becoming hard again, Loki took it in his hand and began stroking him lazily. Gradually he matched the pace with his other hand fingering Peter. Loki watched in delight as Peter's lips parted with moans. 

Peter tugged at the sheets, curling his fingers and cussing softly in between the moans. He could already feel the heat raising to his head again. This time it was much quicker. 

"I am- already!" 

With a loud moan, he came into Loki's palm. He could see all the stars dancing underneath his eyelids like thousands of dragonflies with their wings glistening in all the shades of green. When he finally opened his eyes, the shades became one, the only green he ever wanted to see again. Loki's eyes were just an inch from his own, staring at his face.   
"You really are impressive, Peter Parker," Loki said with a soothing smile. 

"Right back at you," Peter muttered. His hands were still shaking as he raised them to the god's head, caressing his soft, black hair. Loki smiled and laid down next to Peter, pulling him close into a hug.   
"You look beautiful like this," Loki whispered. "I would not mind seeing you in this state again." 

"Visit me tomorrow night, then," Peter said, placing a kiss on Loki's cheek. 

They lay in silence until Loki spoke again. "I came here expecting nothing than a sneak peak of the place I am supposed to live in, but I presume it will be a much more appealing stay than I originally expected. I will certainly come to you again, sweetling." 

When he looked down, the boy was already fast asleep. 

"Never mind, my dear. I will remind you of my words tomorrow."


End file.
